Magnus Deleon
Magnus Deleon, Better known as General Magnus, Magnus is the primary antagonist of Shank 2 and the leader of the The Militia. Appearance Magnus is a hispanic man with a pronounced mustache. He typically wears a green or brown general uniform. He is fairly tall (though he is oddly smaller than his younger brother Inferno) and has a muscular build. History Born in March 20, 1950. Magnus joined the National army when he was 14, and became a General at the age of 31. Magnus was the previous president Santos' personal military advisor until his assassination in september 1988. Magnus becomes the self proclaimed new president and the leader of the Militia. He is also the world champion of Bare knuckle boxing. Around the same year president Santos was assasinated, his younger brother Renee Deleon AKA Cyclops attempted to assassinate Magnus because he felt his abuse of power wasn't right, only for him to be stopped by his own twin brother Inferno who was his bodyguard at the time. Magnus suffers from heart disease and is slowly dying. Role in Plot Magnus is first seen giving a speech to his Militia soldiers after Shank killed Razor and burned down their hideout. Before he can finish, Magnus gets a severe heart pain and his personal phsyician The Doctor checked on him and told him he only had 2 months left to live. Magnus then says he got a idea. Later in the story, as Shank is posing as a helper for one of the doctors assistants at the resort hotel, the assistant reveals that there has been a black market for organs and that it was all Magnus' idea, and that there was a lady in the next room that was a perfect match for his bad heart. That lady happened to be Elena, Shank's former guardian as a child at the orphanage, and general mother figure. Shank kills the assistant and then defeats and kills the doctor. As Shank tries to make sure Elena is okay, Elena tiredly tells Shank to stop Magnus because he is behind everything. As Corina comes by to see if Elena is fine, Shank asks where he can find Magnus. Corina tells him that his compound is up north and gives him a walkie talkie in order to stay in touch. As Shank hotwires and drives a car to the big Militia base under construction, Magnus sees him through the many security cameras, and tells his assistant to use whatever means necessary to stop Shank. Shank fights through the Militia's toughest forces and finally encounters Magnus in his compound, looking down on him from a balcony above. Shank tells Magnus his time is over, and Magnus drinks some beer and says "Lets see what you got.." Magnus then rips off his top and jumps down to battle Shank. Magnus uses only his bare fists at the beginning of the battle, utilizing his bare knuckle boxing skills to land nasty blows and he frequently jumps high to stomp down hard on Shank. Later on he takes out a pair of chainsaw knives, a combination of Shank's own signature weapons, the knives and the chainsaw. He starts throwing mines across the room and even calls out two automatic turrets to assist him. Shank eventually knocks Magnus back causing him to let go of his chainsaw knives in the air. Shank grabs the chainsaw knives and cuts down. Magnus, looking confused, sees his shoulders spurting blood, and they instantly come off. As Magnus kneels in pain with Shank approaching him, Magnus cowardly tells Shank to "Have mercy on an old man". Shank responds by jamming a grenade into his chest cavity and saying "FUCK you" before pulling out the pin. Magnus stares blankly (probably because he's already dead?) and he explodes into pieces. Shank tells Corina that Magnus is dead, and Corina tells Shank that someone wants to speak to him. That someone was Elena, congratulating him and telling him he's a good man. Shank however dropped the walkie talkie before he heard any of this because a few attack helicopters came and he proceeded to deal with those before finally calming down. Shank jumps off a cliffside to take down one of the helicopters, and the game ends there. Category:Characters